Sufrir no es sólo un sentimiento
by Gleekylover1
Summary: Sam sufre por los acontecimientos de iOpen a Restaurant y iGoodbye, ella vio el beso creddie. Freddie trata de hablar con ella pero no le es posible. ¿Qué pasará? Tus reviews valen oro, y es mi 2da historia en fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, se que aún no termino "Un musical muy seddie" pero como el mencionado, es más tipo comedia musical, aunque haya tenido sus momentos dramáticos, hoy he venido con este proyecto, que para mí, sería un poco más maduro. Está basado en los hechos de iOpen a restaurant y iGoodbye, como algunos escritores han hecho. Espero que le guste, no olviden dejarme sus reviews.**

**icarly no me pertenece. Este episodio comienza con SAM'S POV.**

* * *

Aguarda, ¿Sigues enamorado de ella?-Le pregunté, mi voz sonaba quebrada, lo único que quería escuchar era un "No", que me abraze y que vuelva a ser todo como antes, suena muy cursi pero era lo que esperaba.

¿Qué? No-Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, se podía ver su sacarsmo

Bueno, anda-Le dije, estaba destrozada. No quería a nadie cerca mío.

Tan cerca...-Suspiró mi amigo Gibby y trató de tomarme por el hombro

Yo se lo negué y se fue.

_Era muy triste para mí, pensar que 2 palabras se pueden olvidar en tan poco tiempo... Lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza eran preguntas que me hacían sufrir más._

_Sufrir, no es sólo un sentimiento-Pensé, no quería saber nada de nadie, ni que nadie supiese algo sobre mí. Estaba acabada, debastada._

_¿Se habrá burlado de mí?¿Salió conmigo solo por que le dí pena? o ¿Para darle celos a Carly?, pues eso al parecer no le funcionó, y él no quería romper conmigo, al menos no lo demostraba, y más bien quería impedirlo aquella noche en el ascensor, y como lo dije, no lo logró, y ahora que se deshizo de mí, volvió a ser el niño tonto enamorado de su mejor amiga, en la "friendzone". No quise pensar más, me limité a llorar todo el resto de aquel día._

* * *

_**Meses después (iGoodbye)**_

_****_Yo había entrado al estudio para tomar algunas cosas, y que sé yo, jugarle una broma a Freddie, cuando ví que entraron él y Carly, me escondí en la pared donde usualmente salían los invitados del web show.

Freddie y Carly estaban hablando algunas estupideces las cuáles no me importaron y tampoco me importan ahora, y por eso me olvidé de lo que sea que le haya dicho,

Y pasó, Carly lo estuvo mirando con cara de "te quiero besar" todo el tiempo, y al parecer no se contuvo y lo besó

_Me corazón se estrujó..._

Y al parecer, sí se olvido de lo que habíamos tenido, tardó un poco en corresponderle hasta que al fin lo hizo, eso me dolió mucho más.

Cuando se separaron ví como de algo hablaron, pero no los escuché, y estaban desalojando el estudio cuando Freddie alzó sus brazos en signo de victoria.

_Me contuve, quería gritar, llorar, y pegarle a algo mientras se besaron y cuando este celebró._

__No sentía celos, sentía rabia, ¿A caso te olvidaste de lo que _tú_ me dijiste Benson?

Lo podría haberlo matado en esos segundos, pero no lo hize, y no logro descifrar por qué.

¿Y Carly? se suponía que era mi "mejor amiga", sabía que me seguía gustando y lo único que hizo fue besarlo, Lindo regalo, ¿No?

**_Pasaron las horas, y Carly se fue con su padre a Italia, yo estaba en mi motocicleta recordando como era ella antes de que se haya convertido en una arpía roba-hombres._**

**__**Solo sonreía al recordar cuán buenas amigas eramos, yo nunca la traicioné de tal manera, y ella quizo hacerme eso a mí.

Pero con ella no tenía mucho rencor, más era con él chico que alguna vez fue mi novio y alguna vez lo amé.

* * *

**_Pasaron días, y fui a visitar a Spencer al ver que estaba "ocupado" con una chica, decidí despedirme y volver a casa, en ese momento salió el ñoño-traidor rompe corazones._**

**__**Hola Sam, ¿Por qué ya no me hablas en la escuela?, Sé que es díficil para ti que se haya ido Carly, para mí también lo es pero..-Lo corté no pude contener la rabia que sentía y le grité:

¿Me crees estúpida? ¡Los vi besándose! y...¿sabes algo? ¡No me importa!, ¡No me importa que se te haya olvidado lo que te dije esa noche, IDIOTA!- Corrí, y no pude evitar llorar

Sam.. ¡Sam!-Gritó el idiota antes de que entrara al elevador

¿Qué quieres de mí?-Lloré-¿No se te hace suficiente con hacerme sufrir y de paso besar a _mi mejor amiga_?

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría que dejen sus reviews, **

**Nos leemos luego! chao :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos! me enviaron por PM que la siguiera y aquí está, no seguí "un musical muy seddie" por que no hay nuevos reviews, y ustedes saben, los reviews inspiran así que si quieren el chapter 3 de este fanfic más vale un review :D.**

**icarly no me pertence**

* * *

Sam, yo no sé que decirte-Confesó

¡No hace falta que me digas algo yo sé que a quién amas es a ella, así fue, así es, y siempre lo será-Lo que dije me hirió más, no sé por qué le respondía así, pero eso pensaba, que todo fue una burla de él.

_En ese momento corrí hacia el ascensor presioné "Planta Baja" lo más rápido que pude para esquivar a Freddie..._

**pov general**

****A veces me siento el idiota más grande del mundo-se dijo Freddie a sí mismo

Cariño ¿qué haces aquí afuera?-Le dijo su madre- ¿Estabas llorando?

**Obviamente la Sra. Benson no era estúpida, obviamente notó la hinchazón de los ojos de su hijo**

****¿Por qué lloras hijo?-Preguntó con ánimos de ayudarlo

Mamá, te seré sincero, creo que no te importaría en lo más mínimo, hasta creo que me castigarías-esto último se arrepintió de decir

¿QUÉ HICISTE FREDWARD BENSON? ¡EXIJO QUE ME LO DIGAS EN ESTE MOMENTO!-Gritó Marissa

Está bien, pero promete no gritarme más-Exigió Freddie

Si es algo malo, claro que te gritaré-Respondió

Okay, bueno, ¿recuerdas que solía salir con Sam?-preguntó a su madre

Sí, ¿Qué hicis..? NO ME DIGAS QUE LA EMBARA...!-se tapó la boca

¡NO MAMÁ!¡ENTIENDE QUE YO NO HAGO ESAS COSAS!-Le gritó

Está bien Freddie, me calmaré-Prometió

Como sea, pues antes de irse, Carly me besó y Sam nos vió y digamos que estalló su rabia contra mí.-Le dijo

O sea, ¿Le rompiste el corazón?-Le preguntó a su hijo, no parecía estar enojada, pero algo decepcionada, sí.

Podría decirse-Dijo sincero-¡Pero ella me besó a mí!

Freddie, sabes que te amo y que quiero lo mejor para tí, pero desapruebo cualquier relación hacia la carita de muñeca,-Le confesó-Pero parece que Samantha si te quiere...

Déjame solo por favor-Pidió

Está bien mi amor, llámame si necesitas algo-Entró a su cuarto y suspiró "Adolescentes, mi pequeño Freddie está creciendo..."

* * *

**Ok está muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy corto pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme reviews así continúa la historia, DEPENDE DE USTEDES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa! ustedes si que inspiran! gracias por los reviews, por favor lean mi otro fanfic deseo continuarlo pero no hay inspiración ya que no han posteado reviews nuevos!**

**iCarly no me pertence**

* * *

****_Pensar... Eso debía hacer. Pero mi mente estaba en blanco, mi mente se bloqueaba sólo con recordar el rostro de Sam llorando... y me pregunto...¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué le correspondí a Carly? Soy un completo idiota. ¡Eso soy! y ahora, mi única mejor amiga, a la única chica que amo, me odia. Otra vez. Debía encontrar una forma, para solucionarlo, lo haría, así sea lo último que haga._

* * *

**En Ridgeway...**

****Hola Wendy- Saludé a la única chica que al menos me hablaba

Hola Freddie, ¿Cómo así me hablas?-Preguntó un tanto confundida, aunque en su sonrisa se notaba que era por broma

Te debo preguntar algo-Ella asintió- Si estuvieras enfadada con tu ex por corresponder el beso que tu mejor amiga le dio, ¿Qué harías?

Wendy lució más confundida-Emm si aún amara a ese ex, obvio estaría enfadada, tal vez lo perdonaría, o no se...Pero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Por nada-respondí

¿Es por Sam?- En su mirada se mostraba una cara de "tengo la razón", y se la dí.

Serás idiota Freddie! ¿Cómo se te ocurre responderle el beso a Carly?-Me dijo

¡No lo sé!- Es la verdad, ni yo lo sabía. Estaba un poco confundido, aunque quién me gustaba era Sam y no Carly.

Pues desde que cortaron andas medio bobo-Se rió

Gracias- Dije con sarcasmo

Debes arreglarlo... De alguna forma-Sugerió Wendy

No,¿ En serio?-Me burlé

¡Basta con el sarcasmo Freddie!-Se enojó un poco

Gibehhh- se acercó a nosotros el gordito-¿De qué hablan?

Por favor Gibby, luego te cuento, ¿Te podrías ir por un momento?-Le dije, sonaba como una chica

Cuando Gibby se fue le dije-Es que no se como hacerlo

Descubre la forma- Me dijo tan simple Wendy, sonó la campana y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sonriéndome y luego se viró hacia su clase.

* * *

**POV SAM**

****Ahí esta el mujeriego Benson coqueteándole a Wendy-Pensé- ¿qué trama este ñoño de pacotilla?

Hola sam!-me asustó Gibby- Luces pensativa, ¿En qué piensas?

¡Qué te importa!-Le grité, lució ofendido y lo miré pidiendo disculpas- ¿De qué hablaban Freddie y Wendy?

No me quisieron decir, pero Freddie dijo que luego me contaba- Respondió el gordito

Ay, qué niña. Bueno, cuando el te cuente, me lo dices a mí ¿Ok?-Lo amenacé

Ok, ok !- Me dijo asustado y se fue a su clase.

* * *

**Chan chan chan! gracias por sus reviews, se qué está muy corto pero no tuve mucho tiempo! gracias! si te gusta como escribo dale a fav y a seguir al autor, y porfa lee mi otro fanfic sé que te gustará! ¿Alguna sugerencia, opinión sobre el cap, etc? dejalo en reviews porfa! de que siga el fanfic depende de ustedes!**

**gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gracias por lo reviews, me encantaría que hayan reviews en mi otro fanfic, les aseguro que les gustará!**

**icarly no me pertenece**

* * *

**En Ridgeway...**

****Y eso es lo que pasó... Necesito tu ayuda, ya tengo la de Wendy, y creo que tu querrías apoyarme también, ¿No?-Me dijo Freddie

Ok, claro, estaré pensando cómo ayudarte a solucionar esto, me debo ir! ¡Adiós!- le dije

Chao...-Respondió

_Sam nos había estado mirando... Planeaba decirle que no me quiso contar, pero ella nos vio y ya no había marcha atrás, si no le decía pateaba mi trasero, Así de simple._

__Y bien, ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué es?-Sam se mostraba ansiosa

Pues... ¿Quieres la verdad?-Le dije, no sabía como reaccionaría ella

¡Claro que quiero idiota!-Me gritó muy fuerte, halándome del brazo

Ok, te diré. Freddie dice ser un estúpido por haber besado a Carly...

Lo es..- Me interrumpió

¿Quieres que te cuente o no?- Ya empezaba a perder mi paciencia

ENOJADO CONMIGO O NO TENDRÁS QUE CONTARME! ¿OÍSTE?- Estaba muy, muy enojada, así que suspiré:

Bueno como sea, quiere arreglarlo todo, por eso no quería decirte!

Awwwww, qué romántico, ¡Ah pero que digo!, Ok gracias por la información Gibson- Primero lucía sonrojada e ilusionada pero luego trató, y digo trató por que no pudo del todo, a parecer seria

Bueno me voy, Tasha me espera, Adiós-Me fui

* * *

**POV SAM**

****¡Qué lindo ñoño! O sea, ¿Tal vez si me quiera, o me quiso? ay que ilusión Benson. Me vuelves loca, muy loca, AH PERO QUÉ CURSI! y yo no soy así y tampoco seré, ¡NUNCA!

**En la casa de las Puckett**

****_Videochateaba con Carly, ella siempre me notaba triste en nuestros videochats, siempre me preguntaba por qué, y yo le decía que era por que la extrañaba. Claro que la extraño, solo que aún guardo recentiemiento por el beso entre ella y Freddie, estabamos un poco calladas así que decidí romper el hielo:_

¿Por qué besaste a Freddie?- Creo que me arrepentiré de preguntarle eso

Yo... Yo... ¿Por eso has estado resentida en nuestros video chats?- Me preguntó, ella mostraba estar nerviosa, y por eso cambió de conversación. Como si no te conociera, Shay.

Yo te pregunté primero- Yo tenía razón

¿Quieres una respuesta?- Me preguntó mucho más nerviosa que antes

Sí- Respondí firme

¡Averiguala tu misma!- Me dijo apunto de romper a llorar y dio clic a finalizar chat, acto seguido se desconecto

Entonces, ¿Todos estamos confudidos?, ¿Un triángulo amoroso?, Ya me suena a telenovela mexicana- Pensé

* * *

**general pov**

****Carly, Sam, Freddie, muy inexpertos en el amor, muestran estar muy confundidos, ni sus corazones y aún peor sus mentes

saben lo que está pasando.

* * *

**Chan chan chan! otra vez agradezco muchisímo los reviews, depende de uds. que siga la historia. Comenta. ¿Te gustó? ¿Lo odiaste?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! mil perdones por no haber actualizado rápido, pero aquí va el quinto capítulo.**

**icarly no es mio**

* * *

Necesitaba una amiga, pero no la tenía, no tenía a Carly y lo peor es que ella era el problema. Necesitaba a alguien que me tuviera entre sus brazos y me consolara, que me dijera que todo estaría bien y que no pasaba nada.

¿Freddie? Ya quisiera, si de él se trata, ¿Gibby? ¿Para qué? Después de todo el es Gibby, no entendería... ¿Spencer? ¡Eso es, Spencer!

_Tomé mis cosas y salí rápido de casa sin que mamá se diera cuenta, llegue al Bushwell Plaza, y como no, estaba Lewbert gritándome que no ensuciara su piso recién trapeado, pero en vez de hacerle caso se lo ensucié con más ganas, ¡Ja! Tonto Lewbert... Me dirigí hacia el 8-C y toqué la puerta, nada típico de mí entonces mi buen amigo Spence la abrió y parecía sorprendido de que haya ido allá._

__Wow, Sam volviste a aparecerte por aquí, ¿Qué deseas?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa

Debo preguntarte algo, normalmente serías una de las últimas personas que a las cuales recurriría en un momento así...- Respondí riéndome

Am... ¿gracias?- Me dijo confundido- ¿Debo ofenderme o tomarlo como un cumplido?

Tómalo como ambas, Spence- Dije con simpleza, luego entré sin su permiso, me senté en su sofá, como extrañaba ese sofá...

Ok, entonces, ¿Cuál es tu "situación"?- Dijo haciendo enfásis con sus dedos

Es algo serio... Bueno es que... Carly besó a Freddie antes de irse y parece que a ella le gusta él, pero él le respondió y, y, y Gibby me dijo que aún le gusto a Freddie, y, y, y estoy muy confundida- Balbuceé

¿Qué Carly hiso qué? Vaya, esto sí que está complicado- Dijo dándome palmaditas en la espalda en forma de consuelo

Lo sé Spencer,-Dije franca- No sé que hacer

Iré por un poco de leche a la cocina, ¿Quieres?- Conociéndome solo fue a la cocina sin esperar mi respuesta

Ten- me dijo ofreciéndome un vaso

Gracias- Nada típico de mí...

Bueno, si te soy sincero, creo que el hecho de que Carly y Freddie se hayan besado, no fue algo romántico, fue más porque se quieren como hermanos, ellos se conocieron desde pequeños, Sam, estoy seguro de que Freddie está confundido, pero aún le gustas...

Lo corte- Pero yo los ví besándose, y el alzó los brazos en forma de victoria- Oh no, estúpidas lágrimas ¡No ahora!

¿Qué hiso que?- Gritó enfurecido

_En ese momento entró la persona, la cual menos quería que entre ahora..._

Hola Spence... ¿Tienes un poco de ázu...?-Freddie fue cortado por Spencer

¿Qué hiciste?- Le gritó, levantándose del sofá

¡Yo no hice nada!- Le respondió pero al verme en el sofá sentada y llorando, seguro se imaginó lo que estaba pasando...

* * *

**De ti depende que continue la historia... Dejame un review!**

**ah y gracias alex por tus reviews :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaa! he decidido continuar, después de unas horas de subir el cap 5 xDD, lo hago por que se postearon 4 reviews seguidos, creánme que inspira, aparte porque a mi madre le han dado ganas de llevarme a su local a que la ayude y no estaré muy activa por las mañanas...**

**Sin más aquí el 6to capitulo recién sacado del horno... (Dios, que agria)**

**icarly no es mio**

* * *

****¿Por qué besaste a Carly?- Me preguntó Spencer Enfurecido

¡Yo no la besé, ella me besó a mí!-Balbuceé, le iba a preguntar que cómo se había enterado per ví a Sam en el sofá... ¿llorando? ¿Por qué?

¿Y para qué le respondiste?- Me dijo Spencer calmándose un poco, en ese momento Sam comenzó a llorar mas fuerte abrazando un cojín...

Ok, ¡Perdóname, Sam! ¡Soy el idiota más grande de todo el universo!, A mi no me gusta Carly, ¡Tu me gustas!-no podía creer que había dicho eso en alto.. .

¿De verdad?- Me dijo entre sollozos

¡Claro que sí!- Le respondí mientras me sentaba a su lado

Aw, dejaré que se arreglen-Dijo Spencer mirándonos y luego se dirigió a su cuarto

Pero, ¿Por qué le respondiste?- Me preguntó Sam

Bueno, ¿Qué querías que haga?-Le dije riéndome

Sé serio, Freddie, y no sé ¿Empujarla...?-Me dijo

Bueno, sí, soy un estúpido-Le dije

¿Recién te das cuenta?- Eso me ofendió, pero... ¿Cómo enfadarse con ese demonio rubio?

Sí, recién me di cuenta- Le dije acercándome más a ella y alargando mi brazo sobre su hombro

No intentes nada, Fredward-Me miró seria

Entonces no me tentes- Me acerqué a ella, la tomé del mentón y la besé, no tardó en responderme y yo sentía que estaba en la séptima nube...

¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?-Le propuse

¡Claro que quiero!- Me dijo, y se abalanzó encima mio y me abrazó

Podemos comenzar esto de nuevo y olvidar todo lo malo - Le dije agarrándola fuerte

Me encantas- Me confesó- eres muy dulce, Freddie

_Mi corazón latía al ritmo de la alegría que me llegaba al oír esto, aún nos queríamos y eso era lo único que importaba..._

* * *

**Sam's POV**

****_¡Qué hermoso, romántico! Freddie es tan 'ADSAFDSDFSADFDGDSA', ok ya parezco esas locas que se la pasan tweeteando cosas de amor todo el día... Pero bueno, llegué a casa con una sonrisa muy amplia, ya era de noche, ni si quiera saludé a mamá, subí las escaleras, me encerré en mi cuarto y había una cosa que quería hacer, aclarar cosas con Carly..._

¡Carly!- Inicié una videollamada- ¡Hola!

Hola...-Se notaba incómoda

Quería preguntarte algo- En ese momento ella se mostró más nerviosa pero sólo asentó- ¿Te gusta Freddie? recuerda que...

No nos guardamos secretos, lo sé-Continuó mi oración- Y pues, a decir verdad... estoy un poco confundida y la verdad no sé por qué besé a Freddie... Yo, yo sé que él aún te gusta y...

Está bien-Le dije comprensiva

¿Bien? Deberías estar molesta, es horrible lo que hice, yo...-Me dijo sorprendida

Lo estaba Carls,-Le respondí tan fresca como lechuga-Freddie se disculpo conmigo y...

¿Volvieron?-Asentí-Era de esperarse- Me contestó

No te molesta, ¿Verdad?- le pregunté

No, para nada, ese beso sólo fue una reacción, tranquila- Me sonrió

_Carly había vuelto a ser la misma chica de antes, la chica que es mi mejor amiga..._

Bueno, aunque sea sábado ya me debo ir, Sam- Me dijo Carly- Adiós

Adiós, te quiero- Y con eso finalicé el videochat

* * *

**En la casa de los Benson...**

**Freddie's POV**

_Wow, no puedo creer que haya vuelto con Sam, estoy muy feliz, espero no arruinarlo ... Porque la quiero y no la dejaré ir, no esta vez._

¿Por qué tan feliz, hijo?- Me preguntó mi mamá con interés

Bueno- Respondí- Digamos, que me disculpé con Sam y volvimos...

Sigo en desacuerdo respecto a tu relación con ella, jovencito- Me dijo con tono autoritario- Pero sé que se quieren mucho y si ella te hace feliz, espero que lo sean juntos, quiero lo mejor para mi pequeño Freddie

Wow mamá, nunca habías sido tan dulce conmigo- La miré sorprendido

Mi pequeño Freddie está creciendo-Me dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba y se le salió una lágrima

Mamá no llores,-Le dije rompiendo el abrazo

Es que... esto es tan dulce- Me dijo mirándome

* * *

**Ok este fue el premio que se ganaron por los reviews xDDD, Si quieres que siga la historia deja tu review. POR QUE DE TI DEPENDE QUE LA HISTORIA CONTINUE, sería lindo si la sra. benson se hace seddie shipper okya xDD**

**reviews: fanfic infinito**

**no reviews: no chapter ;(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, ya llegó por quien lloraban! xD, okno. Si te gusta Glee, comenzé con un nuevo proyecto llamado iRachel, es la continuación de un fic que se ha dejado sin terminar, leelo y déjame un review porfa :3, también comencé a traducir "I can't believe i'm stuck here" y cuando termine de traducir esta traduciré "iLove my little Sister" :3 ambas, seddie esos fics me encantan! Ok sin mas rodeos aquí el cap.**

* * *

**En el apartamento Shay...**

Freddie una pregunta...-Sam lo miró con ojos llorosos

¿Sí?- Le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

¿Por qué celebraste cuando Carly te besó?- Preguntó Sam, su voz sonaba quebrada y estaba al borde del llanto

Porque te ví. Quería sacarte celos...- Respondió Freddie con una sonrisa maliciosa

¿Qué?-Gritó enojada- ¿Tanto sufrí, por nada?

Perdóname bebé-Dijo Freddie tratando de arreglar las cosas

¡No Freddie! ¡Esto es imperdonable!- Le replicó Sam llorando

**Sam no podía mirarlo a la cara, estaba sufriendo por el, otra vez.**

**POV SAM**

¡Maldito idiota! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? está bien, sé que soy hermosa y que quería recuperarme, pero no de esa manera! ¡Agh, yo y mi estúpido orgullo! estoy sufriendo otra vez por ese nub, maldito ñoño.

_Entré a casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, lloraba como nunca. Cojí mi PeraPod para torturarme con canciones cortavenas, coloqué "aleatorio" y ¿Qué canción salió? Running away de Am, perfecto, simplemete perfecto. Ahora recordaría más a ese nub rompe corazones._

Y pensándolo bien, todo lo hiso por mí, ¿No?, es que me dolía que me haya visto y celebrado para ponerme celosa, esa no era la manera de sacarme celos, Benson. Aunque por una parte demuestra que aún está enamorado de mí, igual siento como que si hubieran dado una paliza horrenda, como esas que les suelo dar a los ñoños. Mi corazón se estrujaba un poco, sentía un vacío en mi pecho, como que si hubieran arrancado algo de él. Sí, mi corazón, el nub se lo había llevado. Me gustaba que yo le gustase, y aunque a la vez me dolía, me gustaba ese dolor.

_Mi PeraPod decidió cambiar de canción a una perfecta para mi estado de ánimo, Love the way you lie de Eminem y Rihanna_

Ese ñoño tiene algo especial, no sé qué es.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, that's all right because I like the way it hurts... i LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE..._

**Pov general**

Sam comenzó a cantar el rap, tal vez éste describa un poco sobre como se sentiría Freddie estos momentos, tirada en el suelo de su habitación y unas lágrimas en sus ojos. Era obvio, estaba enamorada, de nuevo y por el mismo Nub.

Ella no podía engañar a nadie, amaba a ese Nub y el dolor que sentía le gustaba porque con eso sabía que él también la quería

Y si nos vamos de la casa de las Puckett, podemos encontrar a Freddie dándose golpes en la pared y repitiendo

¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

Para Sam lo era.

Y de tantos golpes, cayó en el suelo sollozando y luego quedó, como algunos dicen, "soñado"

Un ángel se apareció en los sueños de Freddie el se encontraba en una habitación donde todo era blanco, no había esquinas solo era un fondo blanco y plano.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Me morí?- Preguntó Freddie desquiciado

El ángel soltó una risita- Claro que no, Freddie, estás soñando ven, te voy a explicar el motivo de mi presencia- El ángel le ofreció su mano,

Freddie la tomó, aunque se veía raro tomarle la mano a un ángel que claramente era un niño, aunque por otra parte era dulce porque el ángel lucía como de 8 años, su carita era borrosa, pero se notaba que era castaño, tenía ojos cafés y era blanquito. No tenía alas, pero si una aurelia y una túnica como todos los ángeles.

Siguieron caminando, ese lugar parecía infinito, no tenía entradas, ni salidas.

Algo borroso apareció en frente de ellos, el ángel soltó la mano de Freddie, luego apreció una imágen de Sam, era ella en ese momento llorando en el piso.

Ay, no- Suspiró Freddie- Todo esto es mi culpa

Debes arreglarlo, ¿Sabes por qué?- Le preguntó inocente

Él tenía una respuesta, pero le dió tanta ternura el ángel que decidió preguntarle- ¿Por qué?

En ese momento la imagen al frente de ellos se esfumó, el rostro del angelito se podía reconocer

Porque yo soy tú, a los 8 años- Sonrió el mini-Freddie

¡Oh por Dios!- Exclamó Freddie

Freddie tu y yo sabemos que desde el primer día que vimos a Sam pensamos que era muy linda. Pero por su actitud preferimos enamorarnos de Carly, o algo así.

Freddie dió un suspiro.

Sabemos que la amamos- Freddie asintió- Así que debes arreglarlo todo o si no el futuro que te espera se esfumará.

¿Qué futuro?-La imagen del angelito se volvía cada vez más borrosa- ¡No te vayas! ¡No, porfavor!

Y Freddie despertó de su sueño

Debo arreglarlo- Se dijo para sí mismo

* * *

**Ok yo no quise hacer una pelea u.u pero culpen a la chica que me recordó acerca de la celebración de Freddie :/ Okya**

**si quieres un nuevo cap déjame un review, no cuesta nada, y no necesitas una cuenta para hacerlo. ¿Les gustó? ¿Me odian? xD**


	8. lo siento

Hola guys, lo lamento, hoy no actualizaré, lo estaba haciendo pero como mi laptop es un asco se apagó mientras finalizaba el capitulo, necesito volver a mi inspiración, probablemente mañana suba el capitulo 8... espero que lo comprendan, gracias a todos y no olviden dejarme reviews en mis otros fics. Ya saben la continuación de los fics se cobra con reviews jajaja :D

Lamento no actualizar, perdí mi inspiración, ¡INSPIRENME! jajaa okno :S :D


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola he vuelto y espero tener inspiración, estoy traduciendo un fic entren a mi cuenta y leanlo porfa!**

**icarly no es mio y si lo fuera... no se imaginan que haría**

* * *

**En el apartamento de los Shay...**

Hola Sam- Saludó Freddie

No sé quién eres- le dijo con indiferencia

Soy Freddie- Le dijo sonriendo

No sé quién es Freddie- Volvió a decir sin mirarlo

Sí, sí sabes quién es, y, ¡¿Sabes algo?!-Le dijo sentándose a su lado

¿Qué?- Dijo mirando al suelo

Que soy un estúpido, ñoño, cuelgacables que no sabe hacer nada- le dijo acercándose más a ella

Pues parece que procesas todo muy lento, porque recién te das cuenta- Se rió, pero seguía sin mirarlo

Ese ñoño, te ama- Le dijo mirándola y ella se ruborizó a más no poder

Vamos bebé, ¡Perdóname!- le dijo intentado abrazarla

No- Sonrió

¿Por qué?- Decidió seguir con su juego

Porque eres un Nub- Le dijo yéndose a la cocina

Freddie no se iba a dar por vencido entonces, antes de que se vaya la abrazó por detrás. Sorprendentemente Sam no hizo nada, no lo golpeó pero tampoco le correspondió el abrazo. Sam solo estaba parada, mirando al suelo pero sonriendo y estaba ruborizada.

Vamos, sé que quieres abrazarme- Le dijo rompiendo el silencio

Ella sólo seguía sonriendo

Bueno, sólo te digo que no me daré por vencido, ¿Ok? Te amo- Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

* * *

Freddie entró a su apartamento y decidió comerse un sandwich que le había dejado su madre en el mesón de la cocina.

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta, Freddie se dirigió a ella, la abrió y miró a quién estaba allí.

Oh. Hola Sam- Dijo con su típica sonrisa

Yo también te amo- y Dicho esto, se abalanzó encima de él abrazándolo

Ambos habían caído al suelo, ahora se estaban abrazando y ella no dudó en besar sus labios

Eres demasiado dulce, Freddie- y él la sujetó más fuerte

Después, Sam se quedó dormida en sus brazos y él se quedó observándola un rato, hasta que se durmió en el piso con ella.

¿He vuelto aquí?- Dijo Freddie, en su sueño, había vuelto a aquella habitación blanca e infinita

Obvio que sí, ¿Qué no ves?- Dijo apareciendo el angelito, mientras Freddie salía de su confusión

Oh- Se limitó a suspirar

Buen trabajo amigo- Le dijo el angelito dándole una palmadita en la espalda- Sigue así porque les espera un buen futuro

Pero... ¿Cuál es?- Le preguntó

Ya verás...-Dijo el angelito desapareciendo

¡No! ¡Vuelve y dímelo!- Le exigió, pero en ese momento Freddie despertó.

* * *

**Hello :3 he vueltooo! y bueno si quieren otro cap. mas vale un review.**


	10. Prólogo

**Hola, pues este es el prologo de mi fanfic, ya terminado**

* * *

Después de unos días, Carly pidió disculpas a Sam por lo sucedido con Freddie, y le contó que había conocido a un chico guapo en su colegio allá en Italia y que jamás se había sentido tan feliz al lado de alguien, y que ella iba a estudiar veterinaria en la universidad.

Spencer ganó un concurso de arte y algunas de sus esculturas fueron exhibidas en el museo de Seattle. Luego volvió a ver a Sasha Striker y comenzaron una relación.

Gibby encontró su pasión, la cocina. Abrió un restaurante cercano a su casa con ayuda de su madre Charlotte y su hermanito Guppy. Por el éxito de sus calificaciones y su restaurante, le dieron una beca en una universidad para estudiar gastronomía, estaba cumpliendo su sueño de ser bailarín de Ballet también.

La Sra. Benson jamás volvió a salir con Lewbert ni con nadie, el único hombre que quería en su vida era a su "Freddie-bear", con eso se conformaba, y también aceptó su relación con Sam.

Y en cuanto a nuestros tórtolos, vivieron más que un romance de verano, sus sentimientos crecieron hasta el punto de que Freddie le pidió la mano. Aunque lo tuvo en duda algunos días luego aceptó casarse con él y vivir su final feliz, tal como en los cuentos de hadas.

Y ahora te toca a ti, imaginarte cómo continuaría su historia.

* * *

**Quiero agradecerles a todos, hasta ahora es mi fanfic más apreciado, espero que sigan leyendo mis otros fanfics**

**Nos leemos luego,**

**atte: Gleekylover1**


End file.
